comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-21399)
History Early Life Viktor Domashev was born in 1942 in a small Romani camp outside the Serbian city of Zrejanin. His father, Werner, was an apothecary while his mother, Cynthia, was a fortune teller with strong ties to the occult. Viktor's best friend and first love was a baron's daughter, known only as Valeria. When Valeria's pregnant mother became sick, the Baron enlisted Werner and Cynthia's aid in treating her, desperate not to lose his beloved and his unborn child. Unfortunately, the disease was beyond the Domashevs' powers to cure, and both the Baroness and her unborn child died. The Baron, in his grief, blamed the Domashevs for their deaths and ordered them arrested. When the stormtroopers came knocking, Cynthia attempted a summoning ritual in a desperate effort to protect her son from the rapidly approaching troopers. The entity Cynthia called forth killed all the troopers as she had hoped, but then swiftly afterwards grabbed its summoner and dragged her, screaming, through the portal back to whence the demon came. Viktor witnessed the entire ordeal and was traumatized. Viktor and Werner were forced to flee the scene, knowing the troopers would come back looking for them. Stuck in the high mountains on a cold winter's night, Werner's last act was to shield his son from the bitter cold, succumbing to frostbite in the process. College in the United States Viktor was eventually rescued by a man named Boris and taken into his care. Viktor, a witness to the brutality of World War II, dedicated his life to destroying the evils of the world. Following in his father's footsteps, he honed his scientific and political knowledge to a razor's edge, but in the process grew to believe himself without an intellectual equal. In 1961, Viktor was awarded a scholarship to NYU, which he gladly accepted, seeing an opportunity to prove his intellect to the Americans. His roommates during his time at the university were Reed Richards and Benjamin Grimm; Viktor took a swift disliking to both his roommates and would get highly offended whenever Reed discovered errors in his theses and calculations, refusing to accept that Reed was his true intellectual equal. After one particularly bad outburst, Viktor left NYU to pursue further research elsewhere – preferably alone. Becoming Doctor Doom Some time later, Viktor was called upon by Reed for assistance at the Baxter Institute, a secret government research center. VIktor accepted, believing this was finally his chance to prove himself as Reed's intellectual superior. Viktor and Reed worked together researching the Cube, a glowing cubical object that Reed had discovered during his trip to the Moon on Apollo 13. Together, they made significant headway in understanding the Cube, discovering it was a conduit for "some unknown form of radioactive energy". However, Viktor secretly began developing a machine to harness the Cube's power in the hopes of figuring out where his mother had gone and potentially freeing her, but his calculations were off by two crucial decimal points and the experiment quickly got out of control. Reed, Viktor and a number of nearby bystanders – including Ben, Reed's girlfriend Susan Storm and her younger brother, Johnathon – were zapped by the rampant energy unleashed by the Cube. Reed, Ben, Susan and Johnny were transported outside the facility, while Viktor was grazed in the head, leaving a single, glowing scar. When Franklin came upon the scene of the accident, he presumed that Viktor's unauthorized experiment had resulted in Reed, Sue and Johnny's deaths. For this reason, Viktor was promptly expelled from the Institute and his research funding was soon after cut off by Viktor's home country. Viktor, believing his single scar had rendered him hideously disfigured, blamed Reed for his misfortunes (he deluded himself into thinking Reed had somehow sabotaged Viktor's lab equipment) and left the United States behind entirely. Category:Villains Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Versions of Doctor Doom Category:Earth-21399 Category:Villains of Earth-21399 Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-21399)